Finchel Boyfriend Tag
by Artistard3
Summary: Rachel is a very popular Youtuber. What happens when she asks her boyfriend Finn to do the 'Boyfriend Tag' with her? (Finchel oneshot)


"Hey guys! So, a lot of you have been asking if I was going to do more tags. So, I decided to do the Boyfriend Tag; Finchel edition!" Rachel says, her eyes lighting up with excitement, glancing up at Finn who was towering over her.

"So, this is my boyfriend Finn," Rachel introduces him to her fans. Rachel and Finn are sitting in Rachel's basement, since the stage lights provide the best lighting.

"So, basically, for those of you who do not understand how this is supposed to work, I'm going to ask Finn questions about me, and he's going to answer them. If he fails to answer correctly, I'm going to pin these on his face," Rachel grins, holding up a package of gold clothespins.

"What? Isn't that going to hurt?" Finn asks.

"No, not really. If it does, you deserve it for getting the questions wrong," Rachel smirks. Finn glances at her and laughs.

"Are you ready?" Rachel asks.

"Of course, baby doll," he says, looking straight at the camera, smirking.

"Baby what? Don't ever call me that again!" Rachel turns toward her boyfriend sharply, fuming. She slaps his chest.

"You're so strong for someone so little!" Finn pretends to be hurt.

"I took self defense classes at the JCC for a couple years," Rachel tells him, rolling her eyes at his behavior.

"Rach... what's wrong with dolls? They are adorable, just like you," He says, totally innocent.

"I'm not adorable. And dolls are games, Finn! Don't you know anything about sexism? Dolls are only objects. Dolls are the symbol of the male's domination. They scream 'I'm a woman I should never have an opinion, all I need to do is look beautiful, clean the house, cook dinner for my family and serve my oh-so-amazing man!'" Rachel rants.

"I can't believe you'd even think-" Finn cuts her thoughts off with a long and passionate kiss, grabbing her cheeks and crashing their lips together.

"I'm sorry, Rach. I was just trying to be funny," Finn tells her, looking into her eyes.

"It's fine," she mumbles, blushing.

"I won't call you that again," Finn swears.

Rachel giggles at his seriousness.

"Okay. So... Uh, first question," she says, picking up the list she printed out earlier.

"When did we meet? And where was it?" Rachel asks.

"Wait, do you mean like, the first time I saw you, or the first time we started talking?"

"Either?" Rachel tells him.

"Uh, well, I knew who you were Freshman year, but I never talked to you. We met officially in glee club, our Sophmore year. We were singing 'You're the One That I Want' from Grease, and uh, you kind of freaked me out. You were staring at me a lot," Finn laughs.

"Yeah. You were cute. And you actually had a good voice. I find that attractive," Rachel says, smiling. Finn nods with satisfaction.

"Okay. Who made the first move?" Rachel asks, smirking at the gigantic boy who was perched at her side.

"You did," Finn says, sort of embarrassed.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed," Rachel giggles. Finn smiles at her.

"Do I have any weird obsessions, and if so, what are they?"

"Is this a trick question?" Finn asks,

"No," Rachel chuckles.

"I used to think that your obsession with Broadway and your obsession with Barbra Streisand was kinda weird, but like, it fits you. So I don't think it's weird anymore."

"Wow, thanks, Finn," Rachel says sarcastically.

"I meant that in a good way!"

"I know."

"So... Hmm, what do we argue about the most?" Rachel asks.

"Who gets to pick the movie," Finn laughs.

Rachel giggles. "Finn and I watch a lot of movies together. I've started getting him into movies that depict shows from broadway. He prefers action movies, which I despise. But we are learning to compromise," Rachel tells the camera.

"What is one talent I have?" Rachel asks.

"Singing!" Finn practically yells, making Rachel chuckle a little.

"Okay. I'm going to make these a little harder, now," Rachel tells him.

"Oh no," Finn mumbles.

"Okay. What shoe size do I wear?" Rachel asks

"I don't know! Nine?" Finn guesses.

"Seriously, Finn? I'm 5'2. What makes you think that I could wear a size nine," she says, amused She gets out a gold clothespin and attached it to his cheek.

"I wear a seven or a seven and a half," Rachel tells him.

"What is the first thing you noticed about me?" Rachel asks.

"Your height," Finn tells her.

"If you guys can't tell right now, Finn is a whole foot taller than me," Rachel says to the camera.

"When did I start singing?" Rachel asks.

"3 years old?" Finn guesses.

"Nope," Rachel giggles, pinning a clothespin to his nose.

"I was three months old," Rachel says

"How? That's not even possible," Finn laughs.

"It is very possible. I was very musically verbal. My dads said that I was in the fourth position, for ballet, when I was in the womb," Rachel turns to Finn.

"Of course you were," Finn mumbles, pulling Rachel's back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her tiny figure.

"Who wears the pants in this relationship?" Rachel asks, looking up at him.

Finn bursts out laughing. "You! You're a controllist," Finn says.

"I'm controlling. Controllist isn't a word," Rachel says seriously.

Finn chuckles, kissing Rachel's forehead.

"If I was eating a salad what dressing would I use?" Rachel asks him.

"Oh god, I don't know," Finn says. "Ranch?" Finn guessed.

"Ranch?" Rachel bursts out laughing. "No way."

"Balsamic EVOO," Rachel tells him.

"I don't even know what that is? What the hell is EVOO?" Finn asks, looking confused.

"Extra Virgin Olive Oil, you know, you cook with it?" Rachel says, raising her eyebrows.

"The dressing is homemade. You use balsamic vinegar and extra virgin olive oil. It's vegan," she tells him, laughing at his face that was still confused.

Rachel puts a gold clothespin on his other cheek.

"I think that's it,"

"Can I take these clothespins off?" Finn asks.

"Yeah," Rachel says, helping him remove them. She stops the video and helps Finn get the rest of them off his face.

"Ow, that hurts," Finn rubs his face.

"Want me to kiss it to make it all better?" Rachel says in a baby voice.

Finn's eyes darken, and he smirks. Rachel laughs at the sudden trace of lust appearing in his eyes.

"Well, we do have all day to finish the video," Rachel trails off. She decides to plant little kisses all over his face. "This isn't as hot as I imagined it would be," she declares.

Finn pulls her to his lips. "It's hot," he breathes against her lips making her shudder.

"Wait, stop. We need to make a closing to the video and then we can make out," Rachel told him, adamantly.

Rachel turned on the camera.

Finn pulled Rachel back onto his lap.

"Finn!" She squealed as he started tickling her.

"That's it guys, thanks for watching! See you all next week with a new v-video," Rachel squealed through Finn's tickling. She escaped and turned the camera off.

She shook her head at him, laughing.

"You're ridiculous", she mumbled.

"What was that?" Finn asked.

"Nothing," she giggled.

"I thought so." He laughed, giving her a quick peck on the lips.


End file.
